


The Apple Of My Eye

by bluscrlt



Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 17:20:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8065216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluscrlt/pseuds/bluscrlt
Summary: You're my hunny bunch sugar plumPumpy-umpy-umpkinYou're my sweetie pieYou're my cuppy cake gum dropsSnoogums boogums you're,The apple of my eyeBecause Seunghoon will always be the apple of Mino's eye.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Remembered this song and thought of Hoon's apple cheeks and Mino being cutiepie.
> 
> Crossposted from [WINderland](http://win-derland.livejournal.com/4309.html)

  
Mino is cute.

Despite his manly appearance and his deep voice, Song Minho is one hell of a kid in an overgrown body. Everything about him is actually so child-like. Yes, he loved those expensive high class designer brands. He loved those sexy outfits and sexy styling. He loved those swagger accessories. He had muscled body. He party hard, and he held his liquor very well. But all of those qualities equal with his love for foods, stuffed toys, sweet foods, minions, and more foods. And apparently Mino was a walking library of aegyo, which was very natural on his case. Not to mention that he really really really really liked people.

Even with all those childlike qualities, Seunghoon often felt that Mino was actually the one taking care of them both. Seunghoon himself, despite his cheerful and bright attitude, was actually quite shy and serious in mind. And because Mino's fondness of people he ended up to be the one pampering instead of being pampered.

"You know, this is ridiculous. The heat is ridiculous."

"I know. Today is so damn hot."

"It's even hotter than yesterday!"

"Yep, it is."

"We're going to melt at this point! Even my soles are melting now."

"Nah, Hyung, it's okay. That's just mean we need to do another shopping!" The idea of shopping was enough to lit up the mood in the middle of heat wave. But that was on Mino's case.

"Mino-yah...Another shopping means another going out. Do you want to get us roasted? And not to mention that we'll be extra tired for work! There's still so much to do, so much to fix tonight."

That was Lee Seunghoon. He just loved to chat. But when he became a bit moody, his chatting would easily turn into long rants that sometimes could be matched with your mother's nagging. Just sometimes though.

Seunghoon would cling on Mino's arm and directed him and the both of them wherever he pleased. And Mino would comply because he's just a nice kid who wanted to make his dearest happy, along with himself too.

"We need some vacations. We've been working hard, going back and forth to please all parties. We need some times for ourselves too."

"You're right, Mino. You're right. I guess you guys can compromise with the manager to give you guys some time off."

"What do you mean with 'you guys'? It's time off for all of us so we can do anything we want. In our case, it's a vacation. It's been a while since we have some funs together." Mino added cheekily.

"I can't! You know my job is not done after production. I need to prepare for the next project plan. I need to start planning for the theme and concept."

Mino stared at him in disbelief, "Are you fucking crazy? We don't even have fixed schedule yet. People from company even told us there'll still be some tweaking here and there. 'To solidify' they said."

"Well, stage production is not something I look forward to realize in one night. I've got enough of that."  
Seunghoon frowned as he remembered how their first project turned out to be.

"I know. But at least you can start it with taking notes first. There's still plenty of time. We can just go to amusement park!"

Seunghoon only sighed while Mino keep on whining about holiday. Mini vacation sounded tempting but there were still so much to work to do on his mind. He didn't like to leave work in progress without any exact conclusion, and while his current baseline had already begun, he still didn't know how to wrap it up because there was still no definite schedule.

"Look, I know you're still contemplating about work but there's definitely nothing you can do unless you're given an exact date. I know this makes everything a bit out of your control but then just let it be. It's not completely under your control anyway. Besides, you're getting old you know. Look at those wrinkles around your eyes."

Mino was a bit lucky for reacting quickly, because the closest thing in Seunghoon's reach at the moment was a tumblr. He would get a bump on his head if he didn't duck. But even the threat of Seunghoon spontaneous bizarre responses didn't stopped Mino from reached out to squish Seunghoon'a cheeks.

"Yah! Song Minho! Fine, vacation it is!" Seunghoon finally agreed while still trying to pry Mino's hands off of his face. Maybe some times away from pressures and expectations could freshen up his mind and body.

"Great! We can go to the beach or maybe hiking! Where do you want to go?"

Seunghoon deadpaned at this, "I thought we have already agreed that it would be a mini vacation."

"Camping or hiking only takes two day maximum. Or we can rent a cottage and watch festival in countryside. Come on, Hyung, sulking in this crowded populated city won't help us getting inspiration. We may get some new ideas away from works."

"Guess you're right. Some refreshing changes will do. But I'm not going to go hiking. I want to spend time leisurely, not giving my back and knees another problem."

"Sure! We're going to get some quality times for a muse. And I'm not going to do anything that may harm your health."

Seunghoon smiled to him and put his hand on top of Mino's hand that still laid on his cheek. Mino had always been so sweet and caring to him. He might want to go hiking but resorted to do something that wouldn't be to demanding for Seunghoon at the moment. Vacation in a quite cottage with a beautiful scenery would clear his mind and Mino surely would love to get some creative ideas from a relaxing place.

\-----

Their trip was surprisingly quiet. Mino was busy sight seeing while Seunghoon practically lolled against the window. They went by a car and the view along the road really was not disappointing. The car drove through uphill road, with pine needles decorating from the ridge down to the foot hills along the way. It was a winding road with many curves and several steep hairpin turns. Several part of the road, where the pine forest was thicker than the other part, was decorated with a droplets of light that went through a canopy of trees.

Mino opened the window and the scent of the forest filled up inside the car, brought back Seunghoon's sense as the wind brought the scent to his nostrils. He was half in reality-half in his reverie, since he spent the night before mostly awake being busy referencing and taking notes. They had reached past the upper hill and started to drive downhill. Their cottage was located behind the ridge, at a plateau surrounded by pine forest and hillocks. There was a small lake between hillocks.

The drive was relatively easier than going uphill. Mino was already screamed in excitement even before the car had parked and ran straight to their beautiful rented cottage. Seunghoon stood on the porch and admired the abundant beauty of the scenery. He didn't really pay attention for how long he had be standing there until he heard Mino calling.

"What are you doing there so long? Come in! Let's have lunch. They're preparing something delicious judging from the smell."

"Ah, sorry. I don't realize I've been here quite some times." He paused and looked around at the scenery again. "It's soo beautiful from here. You should take your time to enjoy."

"Well, I already have."

"Huh?" He spun around to see Mino grinning at him. "You can't really see it from inside. I thought you want to come here to see beautiful scenery for some fresh inspiration."

“I see the most beautiful scenery from here. I see you.” Seunghoon jaw dropped hearing what Mino had just said. Mino calm face slowly broken into a wide smile and soon turned into laughter.

“Song Minho you’re playing with me don’t you!” Seunghoon stormed to a hysterical Mino to give him a good whack.

“But really, Hyung, you’re so beautiful you can be my muse.”

“Stop being cheesy.”

“I’m not being cheesy. You can easily be an inspiration to everyone.”

Seunghoon ignored Mino and just dragged him inside. “Let’s eat. I’m hungry.”

“Okay, okay. What about take a walk around the town after lunch? I read on their homepage they have a lot of interesting shops selling variant of their local premium goods. And there’s also famous brand stores around the town.”

“You go. I’ll take a walk later. I still have things to do.”

“What is ‘things’? Don’t tell me you bring your work here.” Mino squinted his eyes looking at him.

“Well, you know what happens to imagination when you don’t use it immediately after it comes knocking on your brain. Evaporates. I’m just going to have a good use of it while it’s still fresh.

Mino pouted at his answer. “Look, I bring you here with a purpose for having some relaxing time.”

Seunghoon felt touched with Mino’s care. Mino always tried his best to make people happy. “I’m feeling relaxed already. Don’t worry. It won’t take long. You go first, I’ll be going tonight for lantern festival.” He tried to appease Mino.

“Whatever. Let’s eat. I’ll go entertaining myself alone after, and you can indulge yourself with work.”

Seunghoon only grinned at Mino. He would go with him after so he thought leaving Mino alone to take a tour for the afternoon was fine. Mino would love sightseeing and entertaining himself without having to compromise with other people anyway.

He retreated to his room after lunch to resume his work. He didn't know when Mino leave because Mino didn't tell him. He suspected Mino was a bit disappointed because he refused to go with him, but he would have more fun without him anyway. He was so into his work he had not realized it was already 8 pm. He only glanced to his clock when he heard grumbling voice from his stomach. Seunghoon decided it was time for him to go outside. He looked around the cottage and found Mino was nowhere to be found. Seunghoon contemplated whether he called Mino or not but decided he would go looking around first. When the lantern festival began he would call Mino if they had not met yet.

The walk to town was quiet. The weather was crisp and cold. He could see the town in twinkling light from far and the festive feeling was in the air. Seunghoon walked leisurely around the town and decided to do window shopping for the night and do the actual shopping the next day with Mino. Smell of freshly baked pie filled up his nose from an old style building coffee shop. Seunghoon stepped inside the cafe and looked around to see the vintage interior of the cafe.

And then he saw them.

There they were. Sitting so close to each other, clingy, arms wrapped on a tight embrace. Their heads was touching and their faces was so close. If Mino moved another inch forward, his lips would had touched the girl’s temple. Her side profile was really pretty. She had a long hair, with a sharp nose and almond shaped eyes beautify her feature. Mino’s expression soften when he saw her and he seemed to treat her with a special gentleness.

They chatted and laughed together, looking so happy in their own world. Mino was always a social butterfly, being friendly and close with people. He had this ability of making people felt close and special to him, and he always enjoyed giving people full fledged attention.

Unbelievable.

Seunghoon thought of him as a puppy wagging his tail to everyone. Always kind, open, warm, and enthusiastic to people. In other words, he was quite flirtatious in Seunghoon dictionary.

Happy puppy social butterfly my ass.

Seunghoon thought smugly. If being social butterfly mean you could sweet talked and touched people affectionately then Seunghoon sure he definitely was just the only one of flower bed’s to Mino. And no, he was not jealous. He was not his lover or partner. He was just pissed that Mino spent half of the day without telling him his whereabouts or asking him what he was doing.

“Excuse me, Sir. Do you want to make an order?” Seunghoon snapped back to reality after hearing the waitress’ voice. Judging from the way she was looking and how several staff and even some of customers were watching him, he was sure he had been standing there staring blankly for quite sometimes. He abruptly shook his head and said his apology to the waitress before headed out of the cafe.

Seunghoon decided to take a walk around the lake, where the lantern festival would be held. People started to gathering and staffs gave out lanterns to people on several post. Seunghoon was feeling enthusiastic with this event before. But after seeing Mino at the cafe, he was not feeling that excited anymore so he decided to sit and just watched as the event begin. He was halfway watching lanterns being flown up when suddenly a thick coat draped over his shoulder.

“How can you going out wearing just a sweater in this weather? You’ll catch a cold you know.” Mino’s face suddenly appeared in front of him, complete with his sunshine smile. The girl was not with him.

Seunghoon shook his head and told Mino, “You’ll catch a cold too if you’re in the open with only that shirt. You wear this.” Seunghoon handed him his coat back before stood up and walked away.

“Ah, Hyung, where are you going?”

“Back to the cottage.”

“But the festival is not done yet.”

“ I’m hungry. Haven’t eat anything since lunch.”

Seunghoon walked straight into cottage leaving Mino who was quickly following him in confusion behind. The walk back was very quiet and once they reached their cottage, they went straight to kitchen. Seunghoon ordered for some foods and Mino just sit on kitchen stool while watching him tentatively.

“So you really spent half of this day working. Unbelievable. No wonder you’re being sulky.”

Seunghoon almost chocked on his spit after hearing Mino’s remark.

This kid really has the gut.

“What were you doing anyway? I didn’t hear anything from you.”

“Oh, I was out for a muse.”

With that answer, Seunghoon stood up and left Mino in the kitchen to his room. He didn’t even respond when Mino was screaming outside the door telling him food was ready. And he definitely didn’t respond when Mino keep knocking on his door asking what’s wrong. It was almost midnight when he heard the door being opened quietly. There was soft footstep coming close to his bed. He rolled to another side to see him, right when Mino was about to open his mouth.

His room was dark. Mino came to his room with lighter on in his hand, kneeling on the side of his bed. Seunghoon swore this was one of the most romantic moment he has in his life, with all darkness, lighter, and a glimpse of flying lanterns outside his window. And not to mention Mino looked so freaking handsome in the dimly lit.

“You’re my hunny bunny sugar plum  
Pumpy-umpky-umpkin  
You’re my sweetie pie  
You’re my cuppy cake gum drops  
Snoogums boogums you’re  
The apple of my eye.”

If Seunghoon were already stunned because of Mino romantic entrance, at that moment Seunghoon definitely stunned because of Mino’s singing. He gaped at Mino while Mino just looked at him expectantly.

“What the fuck.” Seunghoon abruptly said.

“I mean it. You’re the apple of my eye.”

“What the fuck Song Minho. What are you doing here?”

“Looking at my muse.”

Hearing that answer made him back to his annoyed mood. He abruptly curled up to his side with his back to Mino, earning a protest from the big kid behind him. And that big kid decided to pound on him. Mino was on top of Seunghoon, crushing him with a bear back hug.

“Mino what are you doing? Get out from my room and go looking for your muse!”

“But you’re my muse!”

“Really? Are you sure that your muse, your source of inspiration, is not that girl? Now get away from me!”

“What?” Mino suddenly sat up. “What girl?”

Seunghoon too sat up and looked at him with a pout adorning his face. “Should I really say it out loud? Of course the girl whom you spent your whole day with!”

Mino frowned at him, “But I didn’t spend the whole day with...oh...”

“Great you don’t even remember your muse. Just how many of muse do you have?”

“Well, Hyung, it was Dannah.” Mino crawled to Seunghoon and tried to wrap his arm around Seunghoon, but Seunghoon dodged.

“Who’s Dannah? I don’t memorize all the people you wagged your tail to.” Seunghoon crossed his arms and pouted.

Mino looked at him with disbelief, “But I introduce her to you! She is my sister! How can you not remember that?”

It was Seunghoon’s turn to look at Mino in disbelief, “Your sister? But, but, I didn’t remember you introduce her. I mean you never let us meet each other directly. You always talk about her but you never make us meet each other!” Seunghoon tried to explain himself in agitation.

“Oh my Dear Lord, Seunghoonie. I can’t believe you’re getting jealous to my sister.” Mino’s lips broke into a wide smile and his expression turned cheeky.

“I am not jealous!”

“Sure, I trust you!”

Seunghoon became to feel nervous. He didn’t really know how to act at the moment after being so childish with his reaction. And he was not sure about how Mino saw his tantrum or what he thought about it. Mino tried to come closer again and scouted him in his arm. His face softened and looked more gentle while looking at him.

“Look, I’m sorry if I tease you too much or maybe I become to clingy and enthusiastic with you. But I really mean it. You’re my muse. You’re always have been my muse. Be it in our crowded city or here in this beautifully quiet place, I always find you as the most beautiful. I learn so much from you and I get inspirations from you.”

Seunghoon looked at Mino for a handful of seconds, “You always like this.” He said as he looked down to his lap.

“Like what?” Mino whispered to him, and he too, looked down at Seunghoon level so their temple touching each other.

"This. You're so kind, warm, and affectionate. You're lovable Mino." Seunghoon whispered back to him.

Mino smiled at him, with arm wrapped around him in a warm embrace. "Well, I'm like that because I'm in love."

Then Mino kissed Seunghoon on his cheek.

Seunghoon felt as if electricity ran through his body. Mino only planted his lips for a second on his cheek but it felt as if he had done it forever. His heart thumped wildly and there was butterfly in his stomach. He looked at Mino's warm eyes and hugged him tightly.

"I swear you're such a bumbly fool. You won't change your mind in the morning right?"

"Umm...I'm not really sure about it."

And he got a good whack on the back of his head.

"Seunghoonie..."

"Shut up."

"Aww don't be mad at me. The only possibility of me changing my mind is I may want to ask you to marry me in the morning!" Mino said to him with sparkle in his eyes.

And Seunghoon swore he got a mini heart attack.

"You bumbly fool! You wag your tail to everyone how can I trust you!" Seunghoon pouted.

Mino laughed at him, "You know what, I'm serious with you being apple of my eye. Look at those fluffy cheeks. It looks like an apple especially in the morning."

Mino threw a warm hug at Seunghoon and showered him with butterfly kisses while bringing them both to lay down on bed. They laid on each other's arm under the curtain of moonlight. Embracing and looking at each other's face.

"Oh Mino, I really don't know what to do about you. I'm so invested in you I don't know if you're just being affectionate with me or you're really affectionate with me. But I want to say this again. You're a good person with so many good things about you to love. It's just impossible not to love you Song Minho."

"And I want you to always remember that there are so many beautiful things about you. It's impossible for ones to not get fascinated with you. You're fascinating. And I adore you for all the beauty you bring to life Lee Seunghoon."

They smiled at each other. They were both little kids who wanted to be happy and content. And in each other's embrace they found it the most happiest and most loved they were.

\-----  



End file.
